Child of Light and Child of Maka
by SweetLittleGirl16
Summary: Lag's heart was weak. What if Lag didn't just lived "happily ever after" after knowing that Gauche was gone? What if he was chosen as the next "Light"? Disclaimer:I do not own Letter Bee. But I would have put some ideas of mine if I did : Enjoy! ONE-SHOT


Author's Note: I do not own Tegami Bachi, but if it were me, the plot of the anime itself would end like this… I am still thinking to either let this story be continuous or just one shot. I'm a bit, just a bit, sadistic or "melodramatic" and maybe a bit angst-y… so… enjoy!

Tegami Bachi (Fanfic)

The Child of Light & The Child of Maka

The wind blew the heart fragments away, as Lag Seeing fell down to the ground, unconsciously.

"Lag!" Niche called out as she ran towards him. Gently, she reached out her golden hair to catch the falling boy.

"Lag! Lag! Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"Ni...che..." he murmured faintly, "Don't worry... I'm fine... I'll be fine..."

"Lag! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"No, just a bit... tired..." he struggled to calm Niche down. Niche moved closer to his face, licking the wounds on his face, tickling Lag.

"Stop! Hahaha! You're tickling me..." he laughed. Niche smiled.

"Lag!" finally, Zaji and the others caught up. As soon as they saw Lag's condition, they were shocked.

"Lag…" Zaji broke the silence. "Your body…it's…it's… glowing?"

"Hmm? A, this…" Lag predicted He must have used up most of his heart. There was one more thing to do. His trembling hands reached out to the open space. A little glowing "heart" alighted in his hand. It glowed brighter than the others.

_**Oka-san! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! **_The image showed his childhood, being left by his own mother. The imaged changed into another scene.

_**We're friends, right? **_ It illustrated the time when Gauche finish his delivery.

_**My…my goal! It's to become the best letter bee. And try to go to Akatsuki to be Head Bee! **_ It was when he passed the interview in the Bee Hive.

The pictures floating in the sky almost showed every memoir that he had. His friends watched helplessly as one by one, those hearts disappeared.

"Thank you... all of you!" Lag's tired and weak voice uttered. He felt a tear trickle down from his right eye to his face, shining. Blood streamed slowly from his left eye, in any case, from the spirit amber.

He was gone. Only his cold body was left. No more pain, no constant tears, no soul, no hope, and no heart. The spirit amber turned dull red and his lavender eyes stared blankly into the dark sky.

"Lag! Lag!" Niche screamed, calling out to his body. She was shaking it, trying to take back what had just left. "Nuni!" Steak called out too.

She shook the body, licked it, and even slapped it! But, no answer came back. Connor felt like the replay of what happened to Sunny. Zaji remembered his parent. S_tupid insects, does this make you happy! _ Aria and Largo left. Aria looked into the sky. _Lag… you left us. You left us like Gauche did. _As Aria left the scene, she looked back, hiding.

Connor buried the body, and put a cross on top. He hung the Lag's letter bee cap, and bag as a reminder.

Sylvette stared at the place for a long time. She cried, not believing that Lag was gone, just like his brother. Niche stayed with her. She sat beside the cross, waiting.

"OI!" her twin sister said, "join me, now. We have a duty to the Maka."

"No! I promised I would not leave Lag, even when he lost his heart. I won't leave." Niche answered back.

Sylvette was still staring back at the grave. When she was back to her senses, she knew she had to go home. Not used to being alone again, she noticed the darkness creeping into her house and the cold breeze matching it.

Almost every day, Sylvette visited the grave. She brought Niche some food, but she wouldn't even touch it. The latter only kept sitting there, hoping and waiting. Waiting for the moment when Lag may come back home, and hoping that her waiting maybe worth it. She became more desperate each passing day.

"Lag, please come back." She pleaded, she thought, "I am your dingo! I will not leave your side. Not anymore!"

She kept on holding. She kept on holding her loyalty to Lag. She kept herself away from the loneliness and sadness that wrapped her. But one bitter dark night, she could not hold on anymore. Her ocean-blue eyeswelled up with tears and fell down her cheeks. Niche, the child of Maka, first cried.

She pleaded. She pleaded with all her heart. _Please come back Niche is crying. _She thought. Suddenly, a light flickered. She saw a group of kids playing, and she watched them skipping along. She noticed from one of them in the back, looked someone familiar, and oddly glowing like a star!

The light went nearer. _It's a star! _She told herself. It was shaped like a child. The light dimmed a bit. She saw a figure of a young boy. It was Lag Seeing!

"Why are you crying Niche?" he asked as he reached out his hand, wiping away her tears. Niche felt the soft hand touch her face. It was as warm as the gleaming light he was.

"I knew you come back!" Niche exclaimed, "I waited. I am your dingo!"

Lag chuckled. "Yes, you are." He repeated, hugging her to keep her warm. He felt Niche's cheeks burn.

"I have a delivery to do. Will you help me, my dingo?"

"Hay! It is my job." She yelled proudly while Lag wore his letter bee cap.

Both of them went to their friends' homes, only finding Niche to show up, giving them a letter to go to the Hills of Prayers.

They didn't know that Lag was alive or at least, still existing.

"Ah, I see you were invited too, Connor." Zaji bellowed.

"Oh, you too, then Zaji." Connor replied.

"Where are we going anyway, Niche?" Sylvette asked her first. Niche almost giggled.

Soon, Lag knew it was time. He was dressed in a hooded coat still wearing the letter bee cap. He hid from a big rock

"So, we are here, right? What's the fuss?" Zaji asked impatiently.

"Nothing… I just want to show you something." Lag called out calmly.

Zaji and Connor were surprised. Sylvette welled up with tears. Niche giggled.

"Lag! How come-" Zaji startled.

"I'm sorry but I don't have much time. I just want to show you something. Before I go." He fired a heart bullet through the air showing what happen while he was away.

_**There was a white space. I thought I had died, but in the end of the white space, I saw my mother. **_

"_**Oka-san!" **he called out. Hugging her afterwards, crying a bit by then._

"_**My child! Lag…"** his mother called out as well._

"_**But how?"**_

"_**You are a descendant of the Light." **His mother explained, **"We, Lights, are different from the people below, we have duties, duties to the artificial sun, our only source of existence. Many of the people think that this sun, glows because of the stolen sadness of people's hearts. But the truth, this sun glows because of us. The Lights must sacrifice themselves to maintain peace and order. "**_

"_**But I don't see how…"**_

"_**You are young. When I was taken away, I was chosen to be the next heart of the artificial sun. Not just me. Many were chosen."**_

"_**So, whatever may happen, I am only, a light… In human form?"**_

_She smiled. **"Come, let me show you something."**_

The scene disappeared with Lag taking the hand of his mother. Lag fell out of balance. Niche helped him up.

"Lag…" Sylvette whispered.

"I only borrowed some hearts to go back down here. I wanted you all to know." Lag said. He held two bundles of letters. "Zaji , Connor, please deliver these."

"Of course." They agreed.

"Sylvette, I want you to meet someone" Lag stretched out his hands. "Come."

She accepted. Reaching out to him, a sudden glow of light swirled around her.

"Walk." He requested. "You can do it!"

With some help, she stood up. She took her first steps. _I can walk! _Lag felt her arms wrap around him. She was crying with happiness.

_One more thing. _Lag thought. "OI! You can come down now!"

Zaji saw two glowing figures in front of him. It was somehow dancing. When the figures dimmed, he saw his parents. It had been almost a decade since he saw them last. He was a letter bee because of them. "Oka-san, Otto-san…"… They talked a bit. His friends vaguely heard their existence near Zaji. Only Lag and Niche saw.

Lag yawned. He was about to collapsed when he felt some familiar hands catch him.

"Gauche…" he greeted faintly. Sylvette was surprised. It's her brother!

"Lag!" Niche cried worriedly.

"He's fine. He has to go back now." Gauche answered.

"Gauche!" Sylvette managed to exclaim. The latter looked back, and smiled.

"It's been long since I dried your tears, Sylvette." He described, sweetly. He seemed unaffected by Lag's weight. "I'm sorry."

"Gauche, he has to go back, now?" Niche asked. "Niche will come!"

Lag smiled back weakly. He took out his hand. Niche grabbed it.

A shine carried the three. Vanishing, the friends saw the artificial sun's light shinging brighter toward Yokada/Yodoka/Yodaka (?).

Lag's heart was delivered. Even as the tragic and unanswered prayer of Sylvette was left as is. She now could be at peace.

Everything changed.

~~(=*=)~~


End file.
